


Just Don't Leave

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument Tony always leaves. Loki always cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Leave

Tony slammed the door shut with a bang.

Great, thought Loki, turning around and rubbing his eyes.

Such squabbles were not rare between them. Tony’s temper combined with the stubbornness and the wicked tongue of the God of Lies were an explosive mixture, often leading to sharp quarrels ending in rough make-up sex.

But not that day. That day had been one of the worst fights. Leaving a void and an understatement, and that mass of anger lingering. One of these, after which Tony went out and came back in the morning, and Loki at this time spent hours in the bathtub crying in helplessness and guilt. And because Tony left him alone again, though he knew it was his own fault. His arrogance and stupidity. Next came the memories of the past, about how he was lied to and abandoned. That he did not fit anywhere.

And then he remembered that, however, he had his place here, with Tony. He felt that his place in the world would be anywhere where Stark happened to be. And he is not able to appreciate, leading to bickering senselessly and making his lover hurt.

Then Loki started crying even more. He left the tears flow hard down his cheeks and drip into the already cold water in the tub. He was shaking from the cold and sobbing until he could not stand it and went out, wiped and went to bed to sleep with eyes swollen from crying, wrapping the blanket tightly and pressing his face into Tony’s pillow to inhale his scent.

Mornings after such nights were not the most pleasant. Loki woke up with a headache and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Then, he found his engineer at the kitchen table, drinking strong black coffee. He also did not look rested, but his smile at the sight of the God, sitting down with him at a table with a bowl of cereal, said that everything was fine again.

And Tony never learned that Loki had spent half the night crying with grief and rage at himself. He just came back in the morning and again everything was as before. Able to peacefully solve the problem already without shouting. And everything was fine.

That was usually. But not that day.

Loki sat hunched in the already cooling water in the bathtub, sobbing and regretting that he let his lover go. Instead, hug him and apologize, again let him get away with helplessness. He cried so hard and for so long that his throat was sore and there was ringing in his ears.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard, through his own moaning, Tony’s voice shouting his name. When the engineer came into the bathroom and saw his lover in such a sorry state, he stood aghast in a doorway, immobilized. Loki raised his head and looked up at his lover with wet eyes, and before he said anything a new wave of tears flowed down his cheeks, his body shaken by sobs.

“Honey, I’m so sorry,” said Tony, snatched from the stupor and making a few steps forward, just to then kneel beside the tub. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, but did not allow them to flow. He could not now break down in front of Loki. He had to be strong for him.

He stretched out his arms and embraced his lover tightly, allowing Loki to put his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. And he felt that his shirt was already soaked by the God’s tears.

“Shh, now, now Snowflake,” reassured him gently, stroking his bare, shaking back. “I’m so sorry Loki. I shouldn’t have left you. Sorry.”

“I-i-m sss-orry” mumbled Loki, trying to appease himself.

“Don’t be. It was my fault darling. Shush now.” Tony whispered. “The water is already cold, you’re freezing. Now we go to bed, okay?

Loki nodded and allowed Tony to pull him out of the bath, wipe dry and lead to the bedroom. His body was still shaking, and fresh tears every now and then flowed from his eyes.

The engineer put him to bed and wrapped the blanket tightly around his thin, cold body, kissing his forehead. Then undressed himself and slipped next to the God, who responded momentarily nuzzling at him. Tony felt like Loki was shaking and heard him sobbing and soaking his neck with tears. The engineer wrapped his arm around the God, gently drawing circles on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Tony … I..’m … ” Loki muttered hoarsely.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay, honey? Now go to sleep.” Tony whispered, kissing his lover’s hair.

“Are … a-are you mad at me?” Moaned the emerald eyed God, pathetically.

“Of course I’m not, Snowflake.”

“Just, please, do not leave again…”

“I will not.”


End file.
